


Just Slip a Sable Under the Tree

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wants to kill something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Slip a Sable Under the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This version of the Arthurian legend belongs to the BBC and Shine. The title is from the Christmas song Santa Baby.

Gwen wants to kill something.

Morgana and Merlin had consulted many complicated charts before declaring that a shower of shooting stars was occurring that night and their friends were to witness it with them from the palace roof. Which is still covered in _snow_.

Arthur rescues Gwen from sliding to her death five times before they’ve found “the ideal location”.

Blowing on her fingers and scowling, Gwen is unexpectedly enveloped in soft warmth. She looks from the fur stole up to Morgana, who slides an arm around her just before the sky is ablaze with a million streaks of light.  



End file.
